When everything changes
by Taylorauslly
Summary: Ally Dawson thought her life couldn't get any better until everything turned around right before her eyes. She still couldn't believe it was all happening but Austin Moon made it work. (Suck at summaries but please read anyways,I promise it's good)
1. Why?

'My life just keeps getting better and better' I thought. Once when my life was good it was immediately turned around. Hint having met Austin grades were great, my friends were there for me, I had two parents a house and food, but you probably don't realize how fast that can change.

But I should probably start my story from the beginning,

My name is Ally Dawson, and I have the picture perfect parents are happily married, my grades are good, I have money from working at my family-owned business called " Sonic Boom" and my friends Macy and Nicole are amazing. At least I thought I had happily married parents. My mom and dad we're yelling from the kitchen, "I want to know why" said my mother,Penny. "It's hard to explain,Penny"my father Lester said. I started to cry, but I do not know exactly why I did. I guess it is the first time my parents ever fought over something.

" Why do you care so much!"yelled Lester.

"Because I care about you" my mother yelled in tears.

"Well then why don't you just shut up and get out of my house!" Said Lester,red faced and all.

"Then I will and don't expect me to come back!" exclaimed my mother.

I just cried and cried until I couldn't anymore.

My mom then came in and saw me and understood everything.

" I'm so sorry" she said then fell to the floor crying.

"I love you" I said and went to hug her.

We were there for what seemed like forever then the next day came and my mom and dad filed the divorce papers.

I can't believe this is really happening.

I decided to call Macy and tell her what happened.

" Hey Mac, I really need to talk to you so could I come over and spend the night at your place?"

" Yeah sure, see ya soon"

I went home and got my stuff and went to Macy's house and rang the doorbell and was surprised when Nicole was the one who answered it.

" Hey Ally, So you need to talk to us?"

" Hey Nicole I'm glad your here too so this will be easier"

I told them the entire story and they just hugged me and said it would be okay.

I believed them at the time but I guess I had no idea what would be happening in these next few days.


	2. New school

So the next day my mom tells me some very shocking news.

" Sweetie, Ally you know I love you so very much but this will make us both hate me, I'm sorry"

"What is it mom?"

"Love, I'm sorry but we have to move your,father gave me money so I want to get a house in New York City"

"What,why I love it here and we don't have to move to New York we can go to an apartment here in Miami!"

" I know your really upset but I think it's best that me and him let ourselves cool down and be away from each other"

I was so mad that I even told her to just leave me here but then I apologized and told her I would go with her.

TIME SKIP

It was the weekend we moved and I'd already went and told Nicole and Macy goodbye but it was probably the hardest thing I've ever done.

"Ready to go, love" said mum.

No I wasn't ready and I don't think I ever would be but I just responded saying "Yeah sure" with a fake smile but at least I tried.

TIME SKIP

It was about an 18 hour drive but we made it and when I woke up my mom smiled at me but I made a quick excuse to pretend like I didn't see it.

"Wow New York is beautiful" I said

" I told you that you'd love it" said mum

"And I told you not to push your luck mum" I said

And with that we were at our new house.

All I could say was "wow" and from then on in the house I loved it.

"And this is your room" mum said

"Wow so it is painted and furnished already?" I questioned.

"Yep, do you like it love?" mum asked.

"Yeah I think I could get used to it"

Really I absolutely loved it but I wasn't ready to tell her that yet. My room was all pink and has a beachside view, not to mention all the furniture in the room.I did not want to leave but I knew I had to because I had school in an hour.

Before you say anything, yes my mum made me go to school on my first day in NY. My school was called Brooklyn vase tenant high school and with it sounding so fancy scared me.

I opened my closet to find at least a million outfits that I did not buy. Two words. My mum. I found a cute yellow tank and some light blue pastel jeans and some yellow flats. I straitened my hair and put in contacts and I was ready to go.

"What a huge school" I said under my breath.

When I walked in I could feel all eyes on me. I tried to find my locker but I couldn't help but want to cry. I missed home with Marino high and Nic and Mac but there is no turning back now.

I started walking to my first lesson but then I got lost. I kept walking and then the bell rang and everyone left. I was all alone in my giant school hallway with no one to help me. I felt myself start to cry. I just stood there until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you need help?" A pretty girl asked me.

"Yeah I'm kinda new and I have no idea where to go, I'm Ally" I say

"Well hi I'm Olivia and I will help you, where is your schedule?" Olivia says

"Um uh right here" I hand her my schedule and she study's it carefully

"We have the same 1st lesson so we can walk together" she says nicely

She links arms with me and we continue walking.

After what felt like ages we made it up to the third floor and went to our class.

"Why are you late, miss Olivia and who is this?" A man who looks about 40 says to her and gestures towards me.

"Mr. Fabers this is Ally she is new and has this class, and I was late because I was in the restroom,sir" Olivia says harshly

"Well hello Ally nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Fabers your English teacher you may take a seat next to Olivia and Kira" said My new English teacher.

I sat down and the lesson was longer than anything in my life and finally the bell rang.

"So Ally I'm not in your 2nd lesson but you have my friend Emily so we can go get her and walk together" Olivia said very sweetly and that made me suspicious.

"Em hey this is Ally she is new and has 2nd lesson with you so walk with her will ya?"

"Yeah sure Liv" girl known as Emily said

"Hi I'm Emily so we have mrs. Klautz together so we should go now" Emily said

"Sure, and I'm Ally by the way and is she mean or boring?" I question

"Yes she is both and you ought to get on her good side otherwise you will be the next 'Austin Moon' of the class" Emily says

Well I wonder who 'Austin Moon' is but I will surely find out soon enough.


	3. Still confused

Well the next 3 minutes went by pretty fast and easy just us talking about ourselves. I learned that Emily has 3 best friends,one of them being her cousin. They are Olivia, Lilly, and Trish. I also learned that Kira has a twin named Kiersey and she thinks there both brats. She also thinks the so called "ninny" Austin Moon is annoying. I obviously told her my life story which you have been told and without another word we were in our lesson. "Bonjour Madame mizweul" is what Emily stated." Bonjour to you Emily" and she said hello to a few others then noticed me in the corner. I of course acted dumb and stuttered" Madame is-well-miz-em-erm-j-j-ust bin-jar-he-llo*cough cough*. She just stared at me and I coughed uncomfortably."Bonjour Madame and what might your name be?" She asked and I coughed again." Her name is Ally,miss." Thank you Emily." Bonjour madame Ally, welcome to lesson 2 french, you will be sitting in the back with Sir Austin add Jasen, along with Madame Kira add Kiersey." I went and sat in the back with them and Kira and the supposed twin Kiersey glared at me so I turned to I think what was Jasen. He looked at me awkwardly and turned away. So I turned to see a cute blonde boy smiling like a ninny, that's when I knew it was Austin or a.k.a the ninny.

The lesson was boring so I drifted into a light sleep. I was later awoken by the bell and then before I knew it Emily was pulling me away by my arm.

"Austin was smiling and staring at you all lesson." She said very serious like.

"Was he really" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah and anyways what's your next lesson?" Emily asked

I nodded and told her my next lesson "Miss Partridge in music" is what I said all know it all like.

"My friend Lilly has that lesson so I will go get her" and with that Emily left me in the middle of the hall waiting.

Emily returned about a minute later with a small fragile looking girl and she seemed shy.

"Ally this is Lilly, she has Miss P with you." Emily said sounding very serious but playful at the same time.

"Hi I'm Lilly and you have to be Ally" the girl who is now classified as Lilly said.

"Yeah I am, so are you into music?" I asked trying to sound interested, but my mind was on what Emily said about Austin in Second lesson.

Why did I care so much?

We got to class and let me tell you, Miss Partridge is really old.

She ordered me to sit in the back with- ugh at least no Kira or Kiersey in this lesson.

The lesson went by fast so then Lilly dragged me to the lunch room to a table with Olivia and Emily with a girl I have never met before.

"Hey Ally this is my cousin,Trish." Emily said.

"I turned to Trish and she looked at me and smiled so sweet and I thought maybe we would all be great friends.

**TIME SKIP**

It was finally time to go home and when I get there I thought about my day. So far i had 3 classes with Emily,2 with Olivia,1 with Lilly,and 1 with Trish. In 7th lesson I had to sit by Austin again then I also had to get moved in first lesson to sit next to the ninny and let me tell you-it is not fun. I was so tired that after I was done thinking I fell asleep and woke up at 3 a.m. In the morning. I decided to get in the shower since I forgot last night. Once I was finished I was hungry because I also forgot to eat supper last night.

I was in the kitchen,eating,when the strangest thing happened. I guess I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Then next thing I knew I was on the floor screaming. My mum then came rushing in and saw me with a confused look on her face,for there was nothing there at all. I told her what I had seen and I swear it was there. I had saw Austin at my window staring at me and I didn't know what to do next. I am seriously scarred for life.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I didn't know what to do, she saw me. I probably scared her crazy but I couldn't help myself. I was gonna knock, but then I realized what time it was,3 in the morning. So I went around her house looking for signs of life when I saw her sitting there eating a bowl of oatmeal when I met eyes with her. I really didn't mean to-stalk-her but I really needed to talk to her. So while she was screaming(which yes,you could hear from outside) I snuck around to the front door and sat there for a moment. Then I decided to ring the doorbell because I knew if I didn't i would regret it my entire life. Then Ally was answering the door and staring at me angrily. So I started talking,

"Hey Ally, I am really sorry please don't hate me I was really really needing to talk to you" I pleaded

"Austin why would you do that is talking to me that important? She questioned

"I am so sorry I had a thought and before I knew it I was on your porch then I realized what time it was and I thought it was to late anyways so I went snooping to try and find you and I did and I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just need to talk to you" I rambled on and I was mad at myself immediately and I knew I screwed it up.

" I'm sorry Austin but you're going to have to leave but we can talk tomorrow" she said and immediately I knew i was right about before so I didn't stop myself from my never ending chatter.

"Why can't you talk to me now?" I blurted out without thinking

"I'm sorry but I'm just to disappointed and shocked right now to talk to you" Ally said and with that I responded and left.

" Alright well maybe tomorrow?" i questioned

"Maybe" she said and it stung so bad but I'm not really sure why.

**ALLY'S POV**

I was just shocked, I couldn't fall asleep. I knew that he needed to talk but I wouldn't be able to focus anyways. Maybe he could explain it all to me tomorrow. I think that I should try to give him a chance.


	4. Date?

It was time for school yet again. My second day and sadly not my last. At least I have friends, Olivia,Emily,Trish,and Lilly. I am so glad that I have these people to help me through everything thats going on in my life. So I decide to wear a plain purple crop shirt,some light gray jeans, and a pair of purple and gray 5-tongued converse. I was really dreading having to talk to Austin because I know it will be awkward enough just being at school.I went downstairs and said hi to my mum.

"Hi love, did you sleep well?"

I knew she was thinking about the "encounter" with Austin last night.

"I guess but I'm dreading going to school and actually talking to him."

"Don't be worried love, everything will work itself out,I promise." My mum said trying to cheer me up.

"Well see ya after school mum" I said enthusiastically

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school sweetums?" Said mum sounding hopeful.

I did not like hopeful mum mode "No I need the fresh air to calm me down, but thanks anyways." I said disappointing her but I didn't care because I did need fresh air.

I started walking to school when Em and Liv caught up with me

"Hey Als" they both said in unison

"Hey Em,Liv"

"So what's your number" Olivia asked me

I gave them my number and they gave me theirs

"Thanks Ally, so I can text you later?" Em said and she already knew the answer

"Thanks then I will text you later" Em said before I could get a word out

"Ok your welcome?" I said confused

"Don't mind her she can be confusing but I'm not as much as her" Liv said so I was reassured but still not 100% sure.

I was late for first lesson but it didn't matter 'cause Fabers just nodded and I sat down by Austin.

"Hey Ally so I was wondering if you want to leave campus for lunch today?" Austin asked but I was ignoring him all the same.

"Please please please don't ignore me I'm sorry for last night I will explain I promise" he pleaded

"Fine we can leave campus but I pick where" I said acting annoyed

"Yes thanks Als" he said. We were already on a nickname basis!No.

"Its Ally not Als" I said sounding like a know-it-all

**TIME SKIP**

It was now time for lunch and Austin grabbed my hand to go but I pulled away quickly and annoyed.

"Ok so where do you want to go?" He said staring at my hand,I could tell he was hurt.

"Subway,I guess" I said

"Subway, nice choice shorty" he said then laughed

He did not just call me shorty

"What did you call me?" I asked quickly annoyed and mad.

"Shorty" he said very sure of himself

I was mad and it was silent until we got there then Austin yelled

"It smells amazing in here!"

I kind of thought it was cute how he took in a huge waft and yelled stuff. Don't think like that Ally remember you hate him.

"So what do you want?" Austin asked

"A meatball sub" I said

"Two meatball subs please" Austin said to the woman behind the counter. About a minute later our sandwiches were ready

"Here you go" the woman who's name tag says Flo said

"Thanks" he said and with that we went and walked around Central Park.

"Hey since your new I can give you a little tour of the park." Austin said so then he was pulling my arm and we were at what was the park.

"Wow" I said then we were at a giant fountain.

"So do you like it here in NYC?" He asked and I nodded.

"And I'm the best part?" He said but I pushed him into the fountain. I didn't mean to,it was supposed to be a little shove. Before I knew it he was pulling my arm with him so I was in the fountain also.

"Austin!" I yelled and he pulled me closer.

"What you did it to me?" He said faking sounding hurt.

Then we were looking each other in the eyes and he started leaning in so I did we were almost kissing when a whistle went off and a guard was coming toward us.

"Run!" Austin yelled then grabbed my hand and we ran.

When we made it back to school. We were dry because we were running so much and it was a long ways.

"I think we lost them" Austin said and started panting and gasping for air

"Are you okay?" I asked with a little worry in my tone

"Yeah I'm fine are you" he asked and I nodded then we went back in the school

**TIME SKIP**

It was after school and I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the fountain at the park. Austin almost kissed me and I almost let him. I think I might like him but I'm not sure yet. All I know is that he likes me 'cause with the many boyfriends I've had I think I know when one likes you. He didn't ever tell me why he came to my house but I didn't care anymore. Things weren't awkward between us so I knew we were good. Hopefully he has the nerve to ask me out soon because I cant wait forever.


	5. Letting go

It was time for bed and after thinking about Austin long enough I decided to go to bed. I heard my phone go off so I reached for my phone from my bed and read my latest texts-

"**HEY ALS WHAT R U DOIN"-**Emily

I replied back but I really wanted to go to sleep

"**JUST BOUT TO GO TO BED"-**Ally

"**K WELL I WILL LET U GET TO BED**"-Emily

"**K THXS**"-Ally

And with that I went to bed and when I woke up there was a note on my fridge and it read

"Had to run but will be here after school, love you sweet- mom"

I was sad because I wanted a ride for school today but I guess I would have to walk again. Maybe I would catch up with Austin or my friends.

I was then at school so I didn't get to walk with any of my friends. In fact I haven't even seen any of them all day long so I started to get worried. But who am I kidding it's not even first lesson yet. But now it is first lesson and I'm in lesson which means Olivia didn't come get me and she's not in my lesson right now.

I went through all of my classes and not one sign of any of my friends. No Olivia,Emily,Lilly,Trish,or Austin. I really was worried because none of them are even here.

I decided to walk home after school and it was long and boring. I was going to talk to everyone after I got home. When I walked in I was calling my mom but she didn't answer so I went around the house looking for her. She wasn't home so I called her. Strait to voicemail. I texted Em,Liv,Lil,and Trish but nothing. I didn't have Austin's number so I didn't know what to do. It was already 9 at night and I've been pacing around my house for hours. No sign of anything or anyone and I was about to call my dad or Macy and Nicole from Miami. Its the only thing I can think of right now. I decided to go to Austin's house. I know but it was all I could do. I'm really scared.

I was at Austin's house so I rang the doorbell. Someone came and answered the door.

"Ally what are you doing here?" It was Austin and he sounded surprised and shocked.

"Can we talk?" I asked and he gestured towards his couch in his house.

I told him what happened and we sat there in silence for a moment before he said something.

"Have you tried going to one of their houses?" He questioned

"No I have no idea where they live" I stated and with that it was silent again. It wasn't awkward just boring and I really wanted to know what to do. Finally he spoke

"Maybe we could call your dad" Austin said

I thought about what he said but then shook my head

"Why not?" He asked

"Because I can't talk to my dad about my mom he won't listen and I don't want to talk to him I'm still mad at him."

I could tell he was having a thought fight because he would have a different expression every few seconds.

"Why weren't you at school today?" I asked

"I'm sick but my friend Dez has been taking care of me." He stated

"Dez?" I said confused

"Hi I'm Dez Austin's best friend" a goofy looking guy said

"Yeah this is Dez and we will both help you find your friends" Austin said and then I hugged him.

He hugged back immediately and I think he smelled my hair. I pulled away and smiled at him but didn't let him make a move because his friend Dez was still there.

Dez and Austin started talking but I wasn't listening because I was still to focused on my friends.

"So Ally I have seen your friend Emily today walking home from school" Dez said

"WHERE" I yelled and scared him a bit

"Well it is 657 main lane and she lives across the street from me" Dez said but I was already out the door.

"Ally wait" Austin yelled and we got into his car

Awhile later we were at Em's house so I got out before we were parked and ran to the door and knocked until my fingers hurt.

"Hello and who are you" a woman who must be Em's mom said

"Is Emily home?" I asked and when I said that Austin and Dez got to the door.

"Yes and hi Austin and Dez" and then I stormed in the house and I guess Austin knew where to go because I followed him to Emily's room.

"Ahhh!" Emily screamed

I saw Emily there with all of the others. Trish,Lilly,and Olivia. I was hurt and I ran out of there crying when I heard like 6 different people calling my name. I just kept running because her house was close to mine so I ran in and went to my room with the door shut behind me.

"Ally" Austin yelled following me to my room

"Go away" I said even though I kind of wanted him here with me.

"No,Ally listen you need to let them explain please" he asked

I got up and went downstairs and he rubbed my back to reassure me the entire time. He told me that he would always be there for me. He told me no matter what that he would still be my friend. I believed him because he was trustworthy and had a meaningful look in his eyes.

As soon as I got down there Emily started talking

"Im so sorry Ally I was gone from school because I had enough credits to skip the school day and so did everyone else and we would've told you but we forgot" she said

"Forgot, how could you forget about a friend?" I asked totally raged

"Omigod I'm so so sorry Ally I would hate me if I were you" Emily said

Without thinking I replied rudely by saying

"I do hate you" and I regretted it as soon as I said it

"Well maybe we all have something to be sorry about" Olivia said

"Sorry guys but it made me think you didn't want to be my friends anymore" I said not really meaning being sorry.

"I would never not want to be your friend Ally I just forgot about you because we've only been friends for 3 days."

"Really, that's all you can come up with because sometimes forgetting people hurts there feelings all the same" I said but meaning this one 'cause I was really hurt by them forgetting me.

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore if you can't remember me" I said because obviously I was mad enough to throw my friends in the trash.

"What I really don't think that's necessary Ally it was an honest mistake" Emily said

"Honest mistake! I can't believe you it isn't the easiest thing to forgive and forget about" I said sounding mad and sad all in one.

"I'm sorry-" Emily started but Austin was pushing them out already

I started to cry and then I was bawling and I felt strong arms around me-Austin.

"Ally I will always be here for you" Austin said and I felt a lot better

I kept crying into his chest for awhile and eventually I told him he could go and I went to bed and sobbed all night.

Even though I don't have my friends anymore I still had Austin and he was better than all of them combined. I needed Austin and I'm pretty sure he needed me too. It felt good to have him.


	6. Forgive and forget

I really don't want to go to school today but I knew I would have too. I'm Really mad at them still and even though they will apologize a bunch I wasn't ready to forgive them just yet. I had to go to school and my mom is still missing but I plan on finding out where she is after school. I walked to school and now that Austin knows where my house is he walks me to school every morning.

"So are you okay?" He asked me

"Yeah but I'm still sad and disappointed" I said not completely sure of myself

"I just want to forgive them so bad but I don't even know if I can trust them yet" I said still talking

"I know but I'm still here for you and I always will be, I promise" Austin said still making me feel a lot better

I was really tired during school and really I just wanted to go home because every time I saw Emily or Olivia and all the others I wanted to cry. It was only lunch and all my ex friends have tried to apologize to me but I wouldn't talk to them.

"Als your gonna need to talk to them at some point"Austin said,but I think he was just tired of having to follow me around all day

"Austin you don't have to follow me around you can go hangout with your other friends" I said but I really didn't want him to leave

"But I wanna stay with you and you need me" Austin said happily

So I didn't put up an argument and we just went to lunch.

We went to Crusty's an Italian restaurant and let me tell you,it was fancy

It had a grand piano and a giant stage with spotlights everywhere,which meant someone was gonna perform later.

We ordered and the food was amazing and when we finished a song was playing on the piano. I started crying immediately and that was because it was me and Emily's song.

" I know we aren't perfect"

"I know we aren't the same"

"But I know that we are worth it"

"Everything is all a game"

"It has been perfect,it has been grand"

"And now I understand"

"We aren't perfect but it means all the same"

She continued and when it was over I was speechless.

"Em I-I" I started but she cut me off

"I'm so so sorry Als is there any way for you to forgive me?" Em asked

I hugged her and cryed into her shoulder. What she did for me was perfect and I couldn't possibly ask for a better best friend.

**TIME SKIP**

I invited Em and the girls over for a sleep over and when I got home from school my mom was there.

"Mom!" I yelled for I was so surprised

"Love, I'm so sorry but I had an urgent business meeting that I couldnt get out of but I promise I will call next time" Mum said and I wasnt mad just surprised then I asked her about my sleepover

"Of course sweet I would love for you to have some friends over" she said and then I was happy

It has been an hour and they will be here soon so I got stuff ready to go and then the doorbell rang.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER IM STILL NEW AT THIS AND THE SONG IN THE STORY IS MY OWN SONG I WROTE CALLED "WE ARENT PERFECT" SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I WILL BE WRITING MOST OF THE SONGS IN MY STORY.**


End file.
